una historia kogan
by Kiara Rusher
Summary: a pesar de las advercidades kendall y James podran luchar por su amor?


_Antes que nada quiero decir que este es mi primer fanfic de Big time Rush…y esta dedicado para los retos Big time Rush…_

_Perdonen mi ignorancia pero no soy muy aplicada que digamos y pues no tengo Internet en mi casa así que no pude investigar algunas cosas pero sigan leyendo por favor y dejen REVIEW…_

_Otra aclaración lo único que se me da mas o menos es el drama, así que_

_**Disfruten**_

Tras una pesada y exitosa gira mundial, los chicos estaban muy agotados por lo que Gustavo decidió darles 2 meses de vacaciones…Ellos tenían pensados muchos lugares que habían conocido durante la gira. Carlos quería ir a México, Logan a la India, James a Inglaterra y Kendall por supuesto quería ir a Nueva Zelanda; Pero al final decidieron ir de vacaciones a los bosques de virginia.

Nada mejor que estar alejados de los Ángeles por un buen tiempo- Decía un entusiasmado Kendall.

Si, que mejor y aparte será como en los viejos tiempos un campamento solo para Big Time Rush-Decía Carlos preparando todas las salchichas que pensaba llevar

Un buen tiempo para reflexionar-Decía Logie con sus libros de medicina

Y los mosquitos y mis productos de belleza en donde los voy a llevar, yo quería ir a Inglaterra un lugar para relajarse y en donde no voy a estar alejado de la civilización

-decía un quejumbroso James.

Al día siguiente los chicos partieron hacia los bosques de virginia en una camioneta que Gustavo les había rentado por 2 meses, últimamente se había hecho amable con sus "perros".

El camino era largo pero la cabaña que habían logrado rentar valía la pena, se encontraba en medio del gran bosque, tenía 2 habitaciones con 2 camas en cada habitación. Era lo suficientemente grande para solo ellos 4 y hasta tenia una cascada, era simplemente hermoso.

Partieron en la camioneta pero lo malo es que en el camino había muchos Lobos y como Carlos iba conduciendo se puso nervioso y termino por chocar la increíble camioneta todo terreno en un árbol.

Así que los chicos tuvieron que correr a pesar del miedo que eso les provocaba, ahora ya ni siquiera querían ir a la cabaña ahora lo único que les importaba era regresar a casa, de un momento a otro Big Time Rush estaba perdido así que Kendall propuso:

Chicos los 4 sabemos que estamos perdidos, así que hay que separarnos y encontrar ayuda, yo iré con James por la izquierda, mientras que Logan y Carlos vallan juntos por la derecha – Dijo Kendall

Eso fue lo único que se escucho de su parte y así se separaron…Mientras tanto Carlos y Logan

Logie ya me canse y le temo a los lobos – Decía Carlos

Los lobos son mamíferos carnívoros que poseen dientes afilados y solo suelen cazar en manadas- Decía Logan explicándole a Carlos que ni siquiera puso atención.

_AHORA CON KENDALL Y JAMES:_

Kendall tengo mucho miedo ya no se que hacer, pronto se va a hacer de noche y estamos en medio de un bosque – medio grito James

Tranquilo todo pasara – Decía Kendall tratando de tranquilizar a James, pero no estaba funcionando

_**Pensamiento de Kendall**_

Ya se hizo de noche y no hemos encontrado la salida de este inmenso bosque y James esta muy asustado, aunque no puedo negar que se ve muy lindo bajo la luz de la luna,… pero que estoy diciendo James es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde niños esto no puede ser mas bien dejo de pensar y hablo con el para que se me pase un poco el miedo y transmitirle a James toda la seguridad…Aunque este amor no pueda ser estoy seguro de que amo a James con todo mi corazón.

_**Pensamiento de James**_

Estoy tan asustado ya no se que hacer y luego para colmo Kendall se quedo como bobo mirándome, me estoy sonrojando, Oh no puede ser, el es mi mejor amigo… Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pregunta que me hizo Kendall, solo mi amigo

James no tienes frío? – Pregunto Kendall como queriendo sacar platica?

Si, un poco – Le dije, la verdad me estaba muriendo de frío pero no quería que Kendall se preocupara por mi…

En seguida Kendall se quito su chaqueta y me la puso en los hombros, pero la verdad yo era tan poca cosa para el que no podía aceptar….Lo se es raro en mi que diga ese tipo de cosas pero es la verdad, el siempre pensando en los demás y yo solo soy una persona superficial, que no le interesa los sentimientos de las otras personas, solo los míos…

De repente se escucharon unos ruidos extraños, tenían que ser los lobos, y si eran 2 de ellos, de repente uno de ellos se me dejo ir a mi cara y me rasguño, sentía correr la sangre por mi cara y oía el llanto de Kendall que cada vez se iba alejando, ESPERO QUE A EL NO LE HAYA PASADO NADA, ME MORIRIA SI ALGO LE PASARA…y después todo se volvió negro.

_**Pensamiento de Kendall**_

Estaba haciendo mucho frío y yo le ofrecí muy chaqueta a James ya que se veía que se moría de frío, pero el la rechazo y después se quedo pensativo, después se escucharon unos ruidos que parecían ser el ruido de los lobos que nos perseguían y si eran ellos, uno de ellos se dejo ir a la cara de James y estaba sangrando mucho, yo lloraba demasiado, pues estaba perdiendo a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

Yo pensaba que seria nuestro fin hasta que escuche 3 disparos, y el par de lobos se fueron entonces levante la mirada mi mire a Logan y Carlos y traían ayuda, cuando ellos miraron a James inmediatamente me preguntaron…

Que fue lo que paso aquí? Kendall estas bien? Que paso con James – Pregunto rápidamente Logan

Yo no conteste por que simplemente no podía hablar sentía que lo había perdido para siempre… mientras tanto no se cuantas cosas estaba hablando Carlos y el señor que los trajo hasta aquí…

_**Pensamiento de Logan**_

En parte no soportaba ver a mi mejor amigo destrozado, pues aunque no lo admitía yo sabia que el amaba profundamente a James verlo desfigurado debió ser una impresión muy grande para el…

El señor que nos trajo hasta aquí que resulto llamarse Agustín, llego con una camioneta todo terreno algo parecida a la nuestra pero mas vieja y dijo que subiéramos, por que teníamos que llevar a James a el hospital mas cercano. Entre el y Carlos subieron a James, y yo trataba de que Kendall dejara de llorar pero era imposible…

Carlos se subió en el asiento del copiloto, y obviamente Kendall, James y yo atrás.

_**Pensamiento de Carlos**_

No podía creer lo que pasaba de un momento a otro James estaba… no podía ni mencionarlo estaba impactado el siempre fue mi cómplice en travesuras y ahora el esta herido.

Llegamos al hospital y rápidamente subieron a James en una camilla y lo metieron en una sala que decía en enormes letras EMERGENCIAS.

Estaba dando los datos de James, teníamos que llamar a Gustavo, pero no sabia que le diría, ya que seria yo quien tuviera que hablar ya que Logie estaba tratando de calmar inútilmente a Kendall.

Llamé a Rocque Récords y obviamente contesto Kelly en cuanto le dije lo sucedido no lo podía creer y me pregunto los datos y después me dijo que enseguida iban para donde estábamos.

_**Pensamiento de Kendall**_

Y si ahora James estuviera... Muerto que haría yo sin el…

Ya llevábamos horas esperando, ya hasta habían llegado Kelly, Gustavo, mi mama y Katie.

En eso salio el doctor que atendió a James e inmediatamente le preguntamos como estaba el y el doctor respondió

Esta estable, pero va a necesitar el apoyo de todos ustedes, pues casi la mitad de su cara quedo desfigurada, por todos los rasguños – Dijo el doctor

Como va a tomar esto James? – Dijo Carlos apenas se fue el doctor

Yo solo pensaba estar con el en todo momento, y hacerle saber que es hermoso aun en ese estado, me dejaron entrar a la habitación de James y simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, yo solo quería que todo esto fuese un sueño y que despertara pronto de el…

Ahí estaba James, parecía dormido pero su cara tenía muchas vendas y gasas, no podía soportar todo esto y me puse a llorar, en eso el despertó y me miro y dijo

Kendall, que paso, por que lloras, digo no morí – Dijo el tratando de aligerar la situación, pero empeoraría apenas le dijese lo que pasaría de hoy en adelante.

El se toco la cara y sintió las vendas, y se las arranco, entonces mire su cara, mitad de ella estaba desfigurada, el me rogó que le pasara un espejo, y yo no quería, pero algo en mi me decía que lo mejor era que de una vez por todas supiera la verdad.

Así que le pase su inseparable espejo, el se miro y lo arrojo, se empezó a alterar demasiado que tuve que llamar a alguien, entro una enfermera y le puso un calmante y antes de que cerrara los ojos pude escuchar algo que me rompió el corazón

Preferiría estar muerto, que vivir con esto por siempre – Dijo y en sus ojos color avellana, había mucho dolor y melancolía.

Me pidieron que saliera de la sala, pues James tenía que descansar

_**Pensamiento de Logan**_

Mire a Kendall, salir del cuarto de James y enseguida le pregunte:

Como esta James? Ya despertó? Como lo tomo? –Pregunte rápidamente….

Y que les pareció ahora si me quede sin ideas y les agradecería mucho si me ayudaran así que recomienden un buen final y el que me parezca mejor saldrá publicado en el siguiente capitulo que Será el final, sin mas cosas dejen

_**Review**_


End file.
